Simplement parce que c'est toi
by Marinaya Evans
Summary: Suite de Sentiment similaire avec ma meilleure ennemie. Et si Annabeth s'était trompée ? Elle ne retrouverait jamais quelqu'un comme Percy. Mais, elle n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort car Thalia a été empoisonnée. Son seul espoir est de retrouver Asclépios, dieu de le médecine, censé être mort... Une quête dangereuse commence alors avec Percy et Annabeth à son bord.
1. Chapter 1

**Slt tout le monde c'est ma première fic' alors voilà je stresseee à mort. Pour la lire, il faut d'abord lire Sentiment similaire avec ma meilleur ennemie sinon vous ne comprendrez rien, si vous êtes comme moi vous n'arriverez plus à dormir alors voilà pourquoi j'ai inventé une suite à cette histoire. Bonne lecture.**

ANNABETH POV

Voilà trois semaines d'écoulées depuis que Percy m'avait avoué ses sentiments et que j'avais tout gâché en m'énervant à cause de Rachel. Rachel avec qui je suis devenue amie par la suite, je lui confiais tous mes espoirs, mes secrets, ma vie… J'avais finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenait et qui me ressemblait. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça mais pourtant je le pense vraiment. Moi, Annabeth Chase est devenue amie avec Rachel Elizabeth Dare ! Tu me diras, il y avait aussi peu de chance que je devienne amie avec Clarisse et regarde le résultat !

Ce soir, les occupants du bungalow d'Athéna ainsi que tous les autres étaient occupés à se préparer. Effectivement, Chiron avait permis une sorti en ville pour le bonheur de tout le monde. Sauf moi. Malgré mes apparences de fille « tout va bien et c'est cool » la douleur me rongeait encore le cœur. Et c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de rester. 30 minutes. Le temps qu'il reste avant que tout le camp ne parte et me laisse réfléchir à ma situation. Rachel arrive à me changer les idées de temps en temps. De temps en temps, mais pas tout le temps… Je regarde mon bungalow avec affection : tous mes frères et sœur y étaient. Ma petite sœur, Kelly brossait ses longs cheveux blonds, Arthur et Abel, les jumeaux se couraient après en sautant par-dessus les lits, Liliana qui essayait de les intercepter pour les arrêter…

« Zut ! » Une voix résonna, c'était celle de Malcom.

« Malcom, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demandais-je.

« J'ai oublié da ranger les canoës après la ballade de cet après-midi ! » La ballade de cet après-midi… Je méditais ces mots un bon moment. La ballade était un bien grand mot, nous n'avons rien réussi à faire. Percy était en colère contre moi donc la mer était en colère contre nous les enfants d'Athéna. Elle ne nous avait jamais aimés mais là c'était le bouquet. Pas une seule personne n'est pas tombée à l'eau au moins une fois. Le lac, habituellement calme, était emplit de rage et s'amusait à nous envoyer des vagues qui faisaient tanguer nos canoës et qui nous propulsaient à l'eau.

« C'est pas grave. J'irais. » lui dis-je.

« Tu es sûre ? Ça ne t'embête pas ? » me demanda-t-il, sachant très bien que j'évitais la plage depuis quelques temps.

« Mais non ! Je m'en occuperais ! » Après tout, je n'aurais rien à craindre Percy serait partis avec les autres, c'est pas comme si j'allais me retrouver nez à nez avec lui !

Les trente minutes était écoulées et tout le monde est parti. Je pris le temps de faire un détour par le mur d'escalade qui crachait la lave, m'harnachait et commençait à grimper. Dans mon école, un gars qui s'appelait Jonathan narguait tout le monde en disant qu'il était le meilleur escaladeur de notre établissement. Un jour où je l'ai vu grimper, j'ai été époustouflée. Ce type a beau être con comme un balai, il a des bons biceps et grimpait tellement vite qu'on aurait dit un singe ! Et depuis ce moment-là, je mettais un point d'honneur à réussir, un jour, à le battre dans son propre territoire. Ainsi, tous les étés, je poussais un peu plus loin mon programme d'entraînement.

Du sommet, j'avais une vue éblouissante sur la baie de Long Island. Je pris mon temps pour admirer le paysage sachant que les autres pensionnaires et Chiron ne serait pas de retour avant 23 heures bien sonnées et il n'était que 6 heure. Je redescendis au bout d'un moment et pris une douche en vitesse. Mes cheveux étaient encore mouillés lorsque j'enfilais un short en jean et un débardeur orange de la colo. C'est un des moments de la journée que je préfère : quand il y a une douce brise fraîche qui m'entraîne à des souvenirs. Ce soir, ils étaient tous occupés par Percy, va savoir pourquoi. Je revoyais tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble : le parc aquatique, le casino Lotus, les Enfers, Cerbère, Polyphème, Circé, les Sirènes, Atlas, les telchines, Calypso… Calypso ! Ce nom arrivait à me mettre dans une rage folle mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Je ne dois plus y penser. Après tout, Percy et moi ne nous parlons plus. J'ai oublié ce que je ressens pour lui et je mène désormais une nouvelle vie. Alors pourquoi je m'attardais encore sur les détails des moments partagés avec lui ? Tandis que mes pas se dirigeaient tous seuls vers la remise des canoës et les terrains de volley ball, la chanson intitulée _Because of You_ de _Kelly Clarkson_ retentissait dans ma tête tout en laissant à mes souvenirs le pouvoir de continuer à déferler.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_C'était le soir, il y a un an à la colonie. C'était un feu de camp et tout le monde s'amusait et faisait cuire des marshmallows. Les frères Alatir assurait la musique et personne ne trouvait rien à y redire. Percy et moi allions nous retirer pour être un peu au calme quand un groupe de filles mélangé qui provenait de tous les bungalows nous en a empêchés. Elles ont tiré Percy sur la piste de danse et l'ont entouré pour pas qu'il ne puisse partir. Il avait beau essayer de se dégager, rien n'y faisait. Je me souvenais avoir eu se soir-là une horrible envie d'étrangler beaucoup de personnes. Je l'ai attendu… cinq minutes. Cinq, c'est pas beaucoup vous me direz ? Oui, mais si l'aviez vu rigoler à une blague débile d'une imbécile Aphrodite… Bref, je suis partie en courant jusqu'à la plage et je me suis affalée contre un poteau du ponton. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un. Percy m'avait trouvé et me ramenait dans mon bungalow avant que les harpies ne me dévorent. La dernière chose que j'aie entendue avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée, ce soir-là, était : « C'est bon, je suis là. Je t'ai trouvé. Je te retrouverai toujours. ». _(N/A: Petite dédicaceà_ Once Upon A Time _pour les connaisseurs)

**-FIN DU FASH BACK-**

J'arrivais enfin à la plage mais les canoës étaient tous rangés à leur place. Malcom m'aurait-il fait une blague ? Non, il n'était pas du genre. Il savait que cet endroit était encore tabou pour moi et il n'est pas sadique… en tout cas pas avec ses frères et sœurs. Je réfléchissais à ce qui avait pu ce produire lorsqu'une voix que je ne connais que trop bien déclara :

« Ah, te voilà toi ! Tu viens ranger ? Merci pour l'aide, c'est super sympa d'y avoir pensé ! J'ai cru que vous alliez oublier de venir ranger votre matos ! » dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retournais et fis face au fils de Poséidon.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais que c'est court mais je vais agrandir, dites-moi si vous avez des idées, merci d'avance ! Gros Bisoux.**


	2. J'aime être un demi-dieu !

**Voici le chapitre deux, ne vous habituez pas à se que je publie si vite là c'est simplement parce que le chapitre deux était déjà commencé et aussi que j'étais inspirée. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :^)**

**Les personnages sont à Rick Riordan et malheureusement je n'en possède aucun **

Chapitre 2 : J'aime être un demi-dieu ! (cette remarque est sarcastique)

Je m'étais trompée. A l'instant où mon regard a trouvé ses yeux verts, j'ai compris l'importance de mon erreur. Mes pensées résonnent encore à mes oreilles : « _Il est possible de l'oublier_ ». Faux, il était impossible de l'oublier et j'étais folle d'avoir pu croire que je pouvais éjecter l'amour de mon cœur aussi facilement. Il n'avait pas changé, peut-être avait-il pris un peu d'abdos. Mais il restait ma Cervelle d'Algues. Il a du remarquer que je le détaillais car il a dit :

« T'es sûr que ça va ? T'arrive à supporter ma vue ? Je croyais que maintenant tu devais te cacher à chaque fois que tu m'apercevais ? »

Ainsi, il m'a vu. Toute ces fois où je me cachais derrière les buissons, les murs, les chevaux pour lui échapper. Seulement parce que je pensais que sa vue me ferrais perdre la raison. Et la preuve, il a réussi à me prouver que j'avais tord rien qu'en le regardant ! Mais je ne devais pas me laisser aller, ce n'étais pas juste pour Rachel. Peut-être, par contre, que je pourrais redevenir ami avec lui. Pourquoi pas ?

« Tu n'es pas vraiment désagréable à regarder ! » Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul de ma bouche et il me regarda d'un air étonné.

« Merci, enfin je crois. Alors, vous avez fait une bonne ballade en canoë cet après-midi ? » sourit-il. En guise de réponse, je lui lança un regard noir et il s'esclaffa.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Poséidon a décidé de pourrir les voyages des enfants d'Athéna qui oseraient s'aventurer sur l'eau. » m'expliqua-t-il.

« Pourtant, à le recherche de le Toison d'Or, il ne m'est rien arrivé. »

« Et tu es une fille d'Athéna, Puits de Sagesse ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu étais avec moi. » A ses mots, il se rembrunit.

« Je suis désolée » Cinq syllabes pourtant si facile à prononcer mais si difficile dans certaines conditions.

Il me jeta un regard surpris - eh, oui, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de m'excuser ou quelque chose comme ça mais là je devais vraiment le dire – puis repris un visage blessé qui me fit mal au cœur.

« Alors, on est arrivé à ce moment-là pas vrai ? Celui ou tu me demande pardon pour une action faite, il y a trois semaines ? » Il se rapprocha à grands pas et me forçat à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Moi aussi, j'aimerais reprendre à zéro, mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Depuis que j'étais obligé de soutenir son regard, je me sentais comme une mauvaise personne qui a gâché la vie de quelqu'un et la sienne en même temps. Tout un tas de remords faisaient maintenant surface après trois longues semaines. Ma gorge était sèche mais je parvins par je ne sais quel miracle à répondre à sa question.

« Rien est impossible, dit-on. Il suffit simplement de le vouloir assez fort. »

« Mais dans notre cas, je doute quand même que cela fasse l'affaire » dit-il en me relâchant. « Je ne comprend pas les personnes qui pensent qu'une jolie phrase bien formulée peut résoudre tout les problèmes. Ces mots peuvent aussi créer les plus grandes guerres… ou les pires ennemis. »

Je dû attendre quelques secondes pour digérer complètement ce qu'il venait de dire et seulement à ce moment-là, j'ai réagi.

« Nous ne serons jamais des ennemis ! Nous avons combattu ensemble ! Nous avons survécu ensemble ! Nous avons espéré ensemble ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

Tout en parlant, je le repoussais doucement sur la plage mais à la dernière phrase j'ai craqué. Ma voix a commencé à se briser et j'ai fini en sanglots. Mes yeux se sont embués si vite ! Je ne voyais absolument plus rien autour de moi. J'entendais vaguement Percy à côté, mais le poids de la culpabilité était le plus fort alors je me laissais tombé sur le sable mais il m'a rattrapé et m'a assise doucement sur l'étendu de grains. Il m'avait touché comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine et cela ne fit qu'augmenter mes pleurs.

Percy me caressait le dos et je commençais à me calmer progressivement. Puis j'entendis un :

« Je suis désolé, Annabeth. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'espère que tu le sais. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu le redeviennes. Mais il y a Rachel, je ne pense pas que je puisse la considérer comme une amie de nouveau, cependant, pour toi je le ferais volontiers. »

Comme je ne disais rien, il a dû penser que je réfléchissais car il s'est détaché de moi et déclara :

« Je te laisse, décidément, je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les filles. Prend le temps de réfléchir. Je t'attendrais. »

Il voulait partir, me laisser toute seule dans le jour tombant, alors que j'étais en pleur, proche d'un territoire qui ne m'appréciait pas et mentalement blessé. S'il croyait s'en tirer comme ça, il était encore plus fou que ce que je pensais. Je me levais rapidement et lui couru après. Dès que je fus assez près, je luis sautais dessus et nous tombâmes tous les deux dans le sable.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de laisser une fille toute seule dans le noir, Cervelle d'Algues ! » (N/A : petite parenthèses : les majuscules qui sont selon moi trop souvent oubliées dans les FanFictions.)

Percy réussi à se dégager et nous nous assîmes côte à côte.

« Alors suis-je pardonné ? »

« Je crois que oui. »

« Tu ne vas plus essayer de me fuir, de m'ignorer, de me lancer des regards noirs, de faire comme si j'étais la chose la plus répugnante du monde et de… »

« Oui, d'accord, c'est bon, merci, j'ai compris. » le coupais-je. « Quoi que pour les regards noirs, cela dépendra du niveau d'absurdité de la phrase que tu viens de dire ! »

On est resté comme ça pendant des heures, me semble-t-il, en rattrapant le temps perdu. La nuit était alors complètement tombée et on s'est mis à parler des étoiles, de légendes accrochées à leur nom et de Zoé (N/A : mon personnage préféré).

Les heures passées ressemblait à une poignée de minutes, j'aurais dû mieux avoir le sens du temps mais sinon cette conversation ne serait jamais arrivé n'est-ce pas ? Car à ce moment-là, tout le camp était rentré. Et ce fut Rachel qui nous trouva la première.

« Ah, ouais, d'accord, je vois le genre. » commença la rouquine.

« Nan, tu te trompe. S'il-te-plait, écoute-moi ! » plaidais-je.

Après nous avoir considérés pendant un bon moment, elle me poussa et s'assit entre Percy et moi. Celui-ci ne semblait pas ravi, d'ailleurs depuis que Rachel était arrivée, son visage était plus grave moins détendu. Mais je ne l'ai remarqué qu'après, car la première chose que je me suis dite quand elle s'est assise c'est : Pourquoi nous sépare-t-elle ? Il y avait de la place à côté de moi, elle pouvait s'y mettre au lieu de me séparer de _lui_. Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas de la jalousie romantique c'est juste qu'on venait de se retrouver, et j'avais besoin d'être près de lui.

« Tu as cinq minutes. » annonça-t-elle.

Je commençais à lui expliquer que nous avions vécu beaucoup d'aventures ensemble et qu'il resterait à jamais mon meilleur ami même si je disais le contraire. Qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser une petite dispute comme celle-ci faire disparaître tous les bons moments qu'on a passé.

PERCY POV

Tout ce qu'Annabeth disait à Rachel ne servait strictement à rien. Je suppose qu'elle pense qu'elle est son amie, elles se sont soutenues toutes les deux après que je… me suis disputé avec chacune. Mais Rachel n'a sûrement pas dû lui dire pourquoi elle partait tôt toutes les nuits, ou alors elle devait sûrement prétendre à des exercices spirituels. Mais moi je sais. Et si elle ne lui dit pas alors ce sera à moi de la faire.

« Je te faisais confiance, Annabeth ! Pourquoi veux-tu renouer avec lui ne voit-tu pas que c'est un manipulateur ? »

Alors ça c'est le gros lot, une pensait que je faisais exprès de lancer des absurdités alors qu'en général c'est plutôt pour me détendre et faire rigoler les gens autour de moi (N/A : la preuve : ligne 3, page 40 du _Fils de Neptune_, ça ma complètement dead ) et l'autre voulait faire croire à la première que j'étais un manipulateur. J'adore ma vie. Qui n'en rêverait pas ?

« Ce n'est pas un manipulateur ! Pour ça il faudrait d'abord qu'il soit mauvais et aussi qu'il sache plusieurs petits détails du genre : Pourquoi appelle-t-on parfois Athéna, Pallas Athéna ? » me défendit Annabeth.

Voilà une très bonne question, sauf que c'est un mauvais exemple puisque je connais la réponse : Athéna terrassa un géant nommé Pallas, lors de la gigantomachie, elle lui arracha la peau et se couvrit avec. Depuis il arrive qu'on la nomme Pallas Athéna.

Les deux filles se disputaient toujours.

« Stop ! » hurlais-je, et bizarrement elles s'arrêtèrent. « Rachel ne peut-on pas essayer d'être à nouveau amis tous les trois ? » ça me coutait de le dire mais c'était pour Annabeth.

« Non, on ne peut pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Et c'était reparti. Ça aurait pu durer des heures sans qu'elles s'arrêtent, heureusement pour moi quelques divinités devaient connaître mon supplice car elles m'envoyèrent une sauveuse. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment-là.

Une jeune fille brune, un peu essoufflée, venait d'arriver devant nous, ses habits étaient entièrement argentés. Elle vit bien qu'elle était tombé au mauvais moment mais elle devait avoir du cran puisqu'elle demanda :

« Euh, excusez-moi, est-ce que je vous dérange ? »

« Non »

« Oui »

J'eus le droit à deux magnifiques regards noirs.

« Je cherche Annabeth Chase et Percy Jackson. »

« Parfait. C'est nous. » dis-je en pointant du doigt Annabeth et moi.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une poubelle mais elle hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Rachel.

« Je suis désolée,… »

« Rachel »

« Je suis désolée, Rachel, mais je n'ai l'autorisation que de parler avec vos amis pas avec vous alors il faudrait que vous partiez. »

OK, elle m'avait débarrassé de Rachel, mais tout ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Cette conversation n'est pas terminée. »

Et avant de partir, elle me chuchota à l'oreille : Tu es à moi. Ça me fit frissonner mais je restai impassible, enfin j'espère.

« Suivez-moi », dis la nouvelle venue. « Chiron veut vous voir. »

Elle s'adressait plus à Annabeth qu'à moi. Comme si je la dégoûtais. Tandis que nous courions vers la grandes maison, mes pensés reformaient le puzzle. Apparemment, celles d'Annabeth aussi car elle dit :

« Tu es une Chasseresse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, répondit la fille. Je m'appelle Phoebe. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Que faîtes-vous là ? »

« Notre chef a un petit problème. »

« Thalia ? Qu'est-ce- qu'elle a ? »

Mon inquiétude éprouvé un peu plus tôt était normale parce c'est à ce moment-là que la Chasseresse annonça :

« Elle a été empoisonnée. »

**Me revoici. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas très Percachel, donc Rachel, par définition, va s'en prendre plein la tête. Pour la chute de ce chapitre, normalement, vous le saviez déjà, enfin, normalement, pour ceux qui on lu le résumé ^^ en tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre avant la reprise et au plus tard mercredi prochain. **

**Gros Bisoux et à la prochaine mais n'oubliez pas mes loulous,**

**Peace, Love and Percabeth ! 3**

**VioletAmethyste98.**


	3. Oh ! Quelle mignonne petite peluche !

**Et me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimez et je suis complètement désolée de le poster en retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la commencer avant la reprise, lundi soir, il y avait Castle, mardi soir il y avait Mentalist, mercredi soir, j'ai été voir le ballet de casse Noisette et jeudi, il y avait la vente de pour la soirée parents/profs des sixième. Je n'ai pas arrêté mais bon voilà enfin le troisième chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas avec deux petites questions.**

**Je ne possède ni PJO ni HOO. Mais si vous croyez avoir vu mon nom sur la couverture d'un bouquin alors regardez bien de nouveau si vous voyez encore mon nom ça veut dire que 1) votre vue est très mauvaise ou alors 2) je suis tellement géniale que vous verrez tout le temps mon nom. Malheureusement, la première solution est la bonne. **

**En tout cas, Bonne Lecture !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

PERCY POV

Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Thalia est prudente. Contrairement à moi, elle agit en réfléchissant. C'était très mauvais pour nous si on avait réussi à l'empoisonner. En tout cas, je sais qu'Annabeth et moi ferions tout pour la sauver.

Phoebe nous expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé en courant, je me demandais vraiment comment elle faisait pour ne pas être à bout de souffle mais ce doit sûrement être un truc de Chasseresse, en tout cas comparé à elle, je devais sûrement ressembler à une cocotte-minute qu'on avait trop laissée siffler. Je n'ai jamais été très bon en sprint, Annabeth me battait toujours. Bref, en somme, voici ce qui était arrivé à Thalia…

PHOEBE POV

**-FLASH BACK-**

_La déesse avait une réunion importante sur l'Olympe, aussi devrait-elle s'absenter pendant plusieurs jours. Pour que nous ne nous ennuyions pas en l'attendant, elle nous ordonna de trouver et de tuer les juments mangeuses d'hommes de Diomède. Thalia commença alors à établir un plan d'attaque, Leila essayait de localiser les animaux, je rassemblais les affaires de secours (en ma qualité de guérisseuse en chef) tandis que les autres Chasseresses préparait tout ce dont elles auraient besoin pour mener à bien notre mission._

_-Je les ai trouvés ! s'écria alors Leila._

_-En es-tu bien sûr ?_

_-Oui ! Pas de doute possible, des randonneurs ont été retrouvés mort dans les bois du Mt Cardigan State Park, les humains essayent de trouver une explication logique à leur mort - ce serait des ours ou des loups affamés - mais les modes opératoire de ces animaux-là ne correspondent aucunement avec les analyses du médecin légiste, ils ne savent plus quoi dire._

_Sur le moment, nous ne réfléchissions pas. Nous étions heureuse de pouvoir finir notre mission si vite et faire plaisir à la déesse ainsi aucune Chasseresse n'a ni trouvé bizarre que Leila est trouvé très rapidement où se situaient les bêtes, ni que les juments qui ne supportent que des températures très élevées se trouvent dans le nord des Etats-Unis, vers New-York. Le voyage pris deux jours (N/A : est-ce possible, aucune idée !), et quand nous arrivâmes à l'endroit nommé par Leila, ils nous sont tombé dessus._

_Imaginer un groupe de cinquante tigres, donnez-leur l'agilité d'une panthère, la rapidité d'un léopard, et la force d'un taureau. A ce stade-là, imaginez quels pouvoirs ils pourraient avoir : souffleur de feu ? Non, trop courant. Lire dans les pensées ? Non, ce sont des animaux quand même. Créateur de glace, peut-être ? Non, même si leur aura nous laissait frigorifiées. En fin de compte, leur pouvoir c'était leurs yeux. De magnifiques yeux dorés que vous ne pouviez lâcher, dès lors votre esprit s'endormissait (N/A : pourquoi world m'affichait que c'était faux comme orthographe ?) lentement pour totalement se désintégrer et vous finissiez votre vie comme pièce de viande à de magnifiques petits tigres mangeurs d'hommes. _

_Ils fonçaient sur nous mais Adèle –notre experte en diversion- eu le temps de d'installer des pièges à loup._

_-Nous avons trois, peut-être cinq minutes avant qu'ils arrivent à trouver comment se libérer, expliqua-t-elle._

_Tout de suite, Thalia partie en mode hystérique._

_-Leila ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment as-tu réussi à te tromper aussi bien ?_

_La nommée eu un sourire révélateur._

_-Je ne me suis pas trompée, je ne me trompe jamais._

_Tout notre groupe afficha un air choqué et ce fut Thalia dit tout fort ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas._

_-Comment as-tu pu trahir notre déesse ? Pourquoi as-tu trahi les tiens ?_

_On sentait son aura de puissance se décuplé autour d'elle tandis que les yeux de la traître brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse._

_-Les miens ? Artémis ne m'a jamais accordé un seul regard à part le jour de mon recrutement ! Toi, tout le monde te connait en temps que la célèbre fille de Zeus, changé en pin puis revenue à la vie et dès que tu es entré parmi nous tu as pris la place de notre chef, comme si tu avais plus de cinq siècles d'expérience derrière toi ! Moi, pendant ce temps-là, j'étais invisible alors que je valais aussi la peine d'être vue ! Sais-tu au moins de qui je suis la fille ?_

_Elle lança un regard autour d'elle, pendant que nous gardions toutes le silence pour la bonne raison que nous ne savions pas, qu'Artémis ne l'avait jamais précisé. Alors, elle prit un air supérieur._

_-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Personne ne me connait réellement. Je suis la fille de Jason, celui de la toison d'or et de sa première épouse -la meilleure- la magicienne Médée._

_A cette déclaration, tout le monde resta bouche bée. Comment cela avait-il pu nous échapper ? Personne n'u le temps de trouver une réponse, Thalia répliquait déjà._

_-Ici, tout le monde est à égalité. M'as-tu déjà entendu une seule fois me vanter d'être la fille de Zeus, dieu du ciel ? Non, mais je pourrais très bien le faire, seulement je n'en vois pas très bien l'utilité. Alors, maintenant, arrête ton cirque et ordonne à tes chiens de nous laisser tranquille !_

_-Trop tard, chef. Les dieux m'ont tourné le dos lorsque j'ai fais la même chose avec ma famille pour les aider. Ma mère et moi sommes des victimes, des hommes et des dieux. J'ai aujourd'hui une occasion de me racheter de cette erreur pour moi et ma mère en servant Gaïa, notre Mère Nourricière. Et je ne vais pas la rater ! Mais ma maîtresse est généreuse, rendez-vous et vous aurez la vie sauve. Rejoignez-moi._

_-Nous ne marcherons jamais dans ton piège, traîtresse._

_-Parfait, si tu veux le prendre ainsi, je ne suis pas de taille à t'arrêter mais je te préviens : ne te fais pas mordre par mes toutous, ce serait vraiment dommage que ta vie immortelle soit réduite de plusieurs millénaires._

_Sur ces paroles, elle s'enfuit en se fondant dans les arbres. Thalia commença alors à distribuer les ordres._

_-Chasseresses, ne la poursuivez pas ! Prenez vos arcs, tirez plusieurs salves de flèches et dégainez vos épées ! N'oubliez pas : leur morsure est infestée de poison ! Peut-être possède-t-il d'autres pouvoirs je ne puis le dire, on va faire les frais de notre ignorance. Go ! cria-t-elle juste au moment où les tigres se détachaient de leurs prisons._

_Nous partîmes à l'attaque. Une de nos spécialités, c'est quand même le tir à l'arc. Au moins 20 de ces chiens géants partirent grâce à nos flèches. J'avoue que le reste est un peu plus confus car j'ai fait le frais de leur mystérieux pouvoir._

_Un animal se plaça devant moi, nous ne tournons jamais le dos à un adversaire et c'est ce qui fut ma perte. Je me perdis dans ses yeux, tellement beaux. Je ne sais par quel moyen il arrivait à communiquer avec moi en parlant dans ma tête mais je l'entendais m'expliquer pourquoi il était là, l'histoire de sa meute, qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal… Je savais que j'étais manipulé, mais je ne savais tout simplement pas comment résister. Tout autour de moi, mes camarades se battait et tout ce que j'étais fichue de penser s'était : « Waouh ! Je me demande combien de personne sont morte en se disant : « Oh ! Qu'elle est mignonne cette pelu… » ». Ça craint._

_Au moment où mon esprit c'est réveillé, tous les tigres étaient morts et Thalia gisait par terre avec une entaille sur le bras._

**-FIN DU FLASH BACK-**

PERCY POV

Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça doit être, être une guérisseuse super expérimentée et ne pas réussir à soigner sa chef alors que celle-ci s'est sacrifiée pour vous.

Donc finalement, notre petit groupe de trois entra en déboulant dans l'infirmerie. Thalia était allongée sur le premier lit et à part Chiron et un Apollon la salle était vide. Le bras de Thalia reposait à l'air nu.

Prenez de grosses cloques vertes, et essayer d'imaginer ce qui se passerait si vous les perceriez et vous arriverez à trouver l'image dans votre tête.

Annabeth a du se faire la même réflexion que moi parce qu'elle détourna la tête et se cala dans mes bras –ce dont je ne plaignais pas-.

-Ce n'est pas très beau, hein ? avança la malade.

-Je le crains, répondit Annabeth.

Je n'allais pas laisser les deux filles tomber dans la déprime, non. Alors, j'ai branché un câble à la partie réflexion débile de mon cerveau et j'ai déclaré :

-Ce n'est pas si horrible –à ce moment-là Thalia avait encore un petit sourire-. Et puis, tu sais de loin, ça ressemble à un tatouage. A un brocoli géant, en fait. _Ç_a fait un peu végétarienne comme ça au moins tu es sûre que les dryades n'essaieront pas de t'empoisonner.

J'eu droit à deux magnifiques regards orageux.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, il est un peu court je trouve mais je l'ai fait d'une traite pour que vous l'ayez en ce vendredi soir donc voilà. Maintenant, est-ce que vous aimez bien la façon dont je manipule les points de vue (tout simplement parce que c'est plus facile pour moi) ou voulez-vous que je change ? Et aussi je comptais intégrer Hélios au récit pendant leur futur quête alors préférez vous qu'il soit gentil ou méchant ? Sur ce bonne nuit mes Choux !**

**Peace, Love and Percabeth !**

VioletAmethyste98 


End file.
